The Pirate
by Angel C and H
Summary: Astrid Hofferson is the daughter of the most feared pirate in the Archipelago. She believes love is weakness and she will never like anyone. A stranger makes her feel weak and she is now hunting him down. What will happen if she catches him? Wrote this because of the hype around Pirates of the Caribbean. Don't own HTTYD. Pirate AU Astrid POV
1. Chapter 1

The Pirate

Chapter 1: Attack

First off. I changed my name from Clean and Happy to Angel C and H. I decided to add most of my name in there (Angela). Second, My sister just joined fanfiction with the username ThirstyIris. She's writing her first fic so check her out! I'm getting hyped for the last Pirates of the Caribbean so I decided to throw HTTYD into a pirate theme! This might be the most fun story I've written in a while so buckle up!

* * *

*Biography*

My name is Astrid Hofferson. I am the daughter of one of the most feared pirates in the Archipelago. I am just as brutal as anyone. I've never lost a fight and I won't start now. I have never been caught by any law enforcement. My father died when I was 5. He was too greedy and tried to grab every last scrap of treasure during one of our raids. He never made it out. That was his problem. I sail from island to island selling and raiding. When I see a merchant ship, I steal everything. No one can tell me what to do. Boys would try and date me. But love is for the weak. My mother doesn't think so but love is just a distraction and will cause more pain if I lose them than if I hardly knew them. My goal, to become a legendary pirate like my mother, have my own ship, own crew and more wealth than anyone ever.

*Biography ends*

"Bring em in!" My mother yelled. We found a trading ship three times the size as an average merchant ship. The crew started to shout and laugh as we threw our hooks to bring the ship closer to us. We tore up their sails so they couldn't move. I grabbled my rope and did what I did best. Fight. I swung onto the deck and pulled out my ax. Most pirates fought with swords but I wanted to be different. I wield a double sided ax. That was my trademark. I clashed with the crew trying to fight us off but they were no trouble. It's easier just to kill them but I find it fun and more challenging to beat them without killing them. Then they can spread my name across the world. I went for the captain and stood in front of him.

"You made a mistake coming on board of this ship" The captain informed me.

"You sure about that?" I snickered.

"You'll see" He pulled out his sword. I held my ax ready to go. I charged him and we clashed. I tried to beat him without trying anything tricky but give him a little praise. He wasn't horrible at fighting. After I got bored of parrying with him I decided to use a trick. I parried and then used the hooked end of my ax to pull the captain's right leg out from under him. He fell on his back and I held the ax to his throat.

"You cheated." He accused.

"Well I'm a pirate." I smiled.

Suddenly I saw a shadow of a large... bird of some kind? I looked up to see what it was and then the captain made his move and kicked my ax away from me and grabbed his sword leaving me with only my fists. He stared me down and started to laugh.

"I never thought a pirate would be distracted by something in the sea."

I then heard a whistle through the air and felt my hair move from a short gust of wind. I returned the glare to the captain and smiled ready to fight but his face went from one of laughter to one of pure fear. I've rarely ever seen a face of pure fear. He looked like he just saw a monster.

"Oh no. It's HIM" The captain started to back up and turned to his crew which were still trying to fight. "Abandon Ship! He's here!" The captain shouted and ran towards the lifeboats the entire crew suddenly stopped fighting and ran like if they stopped they would drop dead. I watched the lifeboats drop one by one into the ocean and the entire crew rowing away as fast as they could. We were by ourselves on their ship.

"Well. That was easy." I picked up my ax and we started to gather all the treasures. I went below the deck to find what goods awaited me. I opened a chest to find some gold but not as much as I thought would be on a ship of this size. I then came across another chest of some maps and letters. The letters looked professional and like they were made for the captain's eyes. I figured I'd let my mother read them since she was our captain after all. I decided to head back up to deliver the letters when I came across a wall of weapons.

Swords, Pistols, Rifles, Battle Axes, you name it it was on that wall. What were weapons like these doing on a normal ship? To the far right of the wall I spotted a weird pile of cards. It was in a weird language and had strange symbols. I decided to take them with me also. I got above the surface as everyone was getting ready to head back to the ship.

BAM

Something hit the ship we were on. I turned to see what it was and all I saw was smoke. Had someone fired a cannon at us? There was no other ship in sight. I heard a whistle getting louder and louder when it passed me I felt the gust of air again.

*Explosion*

A hole was blown in the deck about 20 feet from where I was.

"We're under attack! Everyone find out who and where they are!" I heard my mother yell.

I looked to the sky and saw a black figure that was way to big for a bird but it was faster than anything I've ever seen. I saw it coming down again. I had to warn the crew.

"Up above! Take Cover!" the black streak hit the boat again. I got up and saw the streak flashing by again but I looked like it was coming for me this time. I got into my battle stance and the figure landed in front of me.

It had green eyes like a lizard, wings of a bat, but the skull looked triangular. It was a dragon! I thought they were a legend! An old myth! But what surprised me more was that there was a human on the back of it. The two looked directly at me.

"You're pretty powerful. What do you want?" My mother came walking up closer to them. The dragon looked like it was getting ready to fire a blast at her!

* * *

Starting off strong! This is gonna be fun! Again. Shout out to my sis ThirstyIris who's starting her first fic! See ya all in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Pirate

Chapter 2: Hunting

Second chapter! The story is off to a strong start and now it's time to make it exciting! Thanks for your positivity and please continue to Review so I get more motivation to upload more! **The more Reviews the faster the uploads!** Anyways enjoy!

* * *

"I want what the girl is holding." The human said. It sounded like a guy but had a mask on so I couldn't tell what he looked like. He didn't sound too old though. I realized they were talking about what I was holding. I got defensive now wanting to know what these had to do with a dragon.

"Why should we listen to you? There are over 50 of us and two of you" I glared at him.

"Well. Can any of you fly? Plus it's a long swim to the next island which is deserted." The masked guy said.

"Astrid, just give the guy what you have in your hands." My mother told me.

"No way! No one takes from pirates!" I argued.

"Look. It's not worth anything to us so we might as well just leave it." She replied.

"Fine." I dropped the cards and backed away. The stranger got off and the dragon growled.

"Hey, it's ok bud. They won't hurt us." The stranger comforted. He picked up the cards and I hissed at him. He just bowed in respect and hopped on the dragon and took off. I stormed back to my ship and sat on top of a cannon watching the two fly away. My mother sat beside me.'

"Why'd you let him go mom?" I asked.

"I'm not"

"What?"

"You were right Astrid, no one takes from pirates. We're going after him because it'll be more fun as a hunt. Plus that dragon would be worth more than anything on Earth.

"And the boy?" I asked

"He tried to make you look powerless, do to him whatever you want" My mother replied. I smiled and got training. "OK you slimy rats! Let's get her goin' towards that beast!" I started swinging and training to take on whoever that guy was. We started sailing in the direction the two went. To me it wasn't about the cards. It was how he got them. I was going to take him down. I ate meals, laughed with the crew, talked about how we were going to split the profit of the next raids, what we were going to do if we caught the dragon and I had to answer what I would do when I get the boy.

We stopped by a nearby town where we started to ask questions about the stranger. I was more driven than any of them so my interrogation tactics were... 'unrestricted'. I swear I beat up 5 people who denied knowing anything. I just had a feeling they knew but they held back. I grabbed a shop keeper by the collar. "Have you seen a man riding a dragon?" I gave him a look that wasn't too terrible but a warning face instead.

"N-no I haven't young lady" The shop keeper was a little startled.

"Ok then. Have you seen a black streak in the sky lately or a young man in a mask?" I asked now tightening my grip. The shop keeper went silent and his face went from uncomfortable to fear. Much like the captain from the ship. "Alright, spill. Where is he?"

"I- I don't know who you're talking about" He was avoiding eye contact with me. I had it I raised a fist.

"Someone in this town will break and spill who and where he is. You tell me or I'll knock you out and go to the next person like I did to the past 5." I threatened.

"Okay Okay! Just let me go please!" He looked like he was begging for his life. I let him go and motioned for him to speak up. "I can't speak out here. He might hear me. We must go inside." I followed him in.

*Inside*

I sat down across from him, "Ok, who is he?" I asked

"No one knows what his name is or what he really looks like. I've seen him around buying stuff here before. Only rocks like limestone, granite and other types or stone." He informed me.

"Where is he?" I shot a sour look.

"No one knows exactly but people talk and we think it's a lone island that people have heard him call the 'Dragon's Edge'" he seemed more scared the more he talked.

"Where is this Edge?" I asked now paying more attention than anything.

"Not sure. But he always flies east from here."

I got up to leave when I stopped and turned to him again. "Why is everyone so afriad of him?"

He got real quiet. "There was a legend from Berk that claimed to have dragon issues which no one believed, that a boy tamed the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself which was the legendary Night Fury."

"So? It's just a legend." I saw the dragon myself but why were they so afraid of it?

"Apparently he took down a Dragon queen which in myths, could wipe out and entire nation in two days if they were taking it easy"

"It's just a story. So what?" I demanded.

"There was a group of bandits that controlled this town. If we were outside at any point past sunset, they had the right to do whatever they wanted to do with you. Steal, beat, other horrific things. But this one boy he looked to be in his late teens came down on a black beast and took every one of them down. He killed no one. He just made threats that if they ever touched us again he might change his mind." He told in clear detail.

"I don't get it, he saved you. Why do you fear someone like that more than you fear me?" I was annoyed

"He was ruthless when he took them down. If he wanted to, he could destroy the whole world. He told all of us to keep him a secret. But now that I told you, if he finds out, I might be a goner. Please don't tell him that I said any of this."

"I'm going to find him and take him down myself." I hissed. I opened the door and heard the voice behind me.

"You won't be able to find him unless he wants you too."

I headed back to the ship and I ran into my mother. "What did you find out?" She asked

"I found out which direction he leaves here from and roughly how old he is and why people fear him."

"And?"

"He's my age, lives somewhere east of here, came from Berk, and people fear his power." I answered.

"Well we'll search that direction and if we can't find him, we'll pay Berk a special visit to see if anyone knows where else we can search." My mother told me. I looked at the ocean and smiled to myself.

"Watch out Dragon Rider. I'm coming for you."

* * *

I'm having so much fun writing this! Hope you guys enjoy it also! Be sure to review! Luv u all!


	3. Chapter 3

The Pirate

Chapter 3: Capture

Here's another chapter on Astrid's quest for revenge! Shoutout to katurdi, Shepherd89, Anonymous Noob the 2nd, Isolde Thorston, BrawlerGamer, nightstrike and all the guests for the positive reviews! They can be positive or negative no matter what! If you think I could improve, lemme know! Thanks for all the support and here's another chapter for you all!

* * *

I had been driven to accomplish my goals before but this was a new level. I don't care what I am rushing into. Usually it's foolish to do so but when you're a pirate, you make sure that you always win no matter what. That's exactly what I'm going to do.

We made our way to other neighbouring villages to see if all the info matched up. Sure enough, it did. We had the perfect coordinates that was sure to lead us to him. As we were two days in to the voyage into the unkown the voice of one of the shop keeper's voices kept ringing in my mind.

"You won't be able to find him unless he wants you to"

That really confused me. I never heard of this boy in my life and they act like he could kill us at any moment and he's this master at hiding. Obviously he was good at hiding because no one knows where exactly this island is. But he never met me... truly. If he actually knew who I was, he would not have taken what I had in my hands. He didn't ask for anything else. Not the gold. Not the jewelry. Not the letters I had on my other hand. JUST the cards. They must be worth something. They have to be valuable if one man is willing to go up against a crew of pirates to obtain it. I want to know why he stole from me. Can't decide if he's brave or stupid also.

"Spotted land! Seems deserted cap'n" One of the crew shouted.

"Attention ye filthy rodents!" My mother shouted. "Yer orders are to take this boy or man alive. Take his stuff, destroy anything we can't sell and most importantly, don't let him escape!"

"Aye!" The crew shouted.

"I'll be her guardin' the loot while Astrid, you'll lead a party to take he bloody thief." My mother ordered.

"Mom," I began "Choose another leader, I want to be by myself so when I get to him, he'll have no excuse being outnumbered."

"Very well." My mother pointed to a crew member named Tracy who happened to be standing behind me.

"Tracy will be leadin' the squad then. Let's move!" My mother then chanted, "Go Fight!"

"Day and Night!" We hollered.

"Gather the loot!" My mother shouted

"Or get the boot"

"I know you got my back" Our captain laughed

"Now let's Attack!"

"Go and get that Thief!" The captain shouted. We stormed the beach. I went straight through into the forest that was straight ahead. I was taking cover behind trees and I spotted what it looked like to be a watch tower. There was someone in it. Wait. No. SomeTHING in it. I looked closer. It looked like a bat but was way larger. It was about the size of my ax. It had sharp teeth and it was perched there surveying the ocean for intruders. It was a dragon! I slowly and quietly made my way past it without drawing any attention.

"So this guy has dragons to protect him? This will be my most fun challenge yet!" I quietly cheered. I saw three more of those sentry towers before I made it out to a small grassy area where I saw something that I wasn't prepared for.

The Night Fury was on top of the thief who was kicking at the beast. "Oh well. Nature always wins." I waited for the dragon to kill the prey but then I heard the guy start to laugh. His laughter was followed by the Dragon.. making and attempt to laugh? They got up and started to run around. They were having fun!? THE Astrid Hofferson was hunting them down and they were laughing!? I had it. I jumped out and got into a battle stance in front of the two.

"I am Astrid Hofferson. Feared pirate. You two are coming with me willingly or you two can put up a fight which I hope you do, and you'll come with me unwillingly." I smiled and prepared for attack.

"I'm sorry I won't be going anywhere" The figure turned around I finally saw his face. He had ruffled auburn hair, a scar under the right side of his lip, and cute green eyes.

Wait. What did I just say?

I shook my head and raised my ax. "So what's your decision dragon rider?"

"Um." He suddenly got a little nervous or uncomfortable. He didn't seem like that a couple seconds ago or when we met on the ship. "Sorry, we uh we won't be going with you." He started to get over with whatever shocked him and he started looking back at me with unconvinced eyes that I was going to do anything. His dragon opened it's mouth and a purple light started to illuminate. It was about to fire. "Toothless, stop. We won't hurt her."

"Huh, that makes one of us" I smiled back. I was so going to enjoy beating him to a pulp. But did I really want to hurt him now?

Where did that come from?

I started to hesitate? What's wrong with me? I shook my head one more time and raised my ax.

"We don't harm nice girls so you have no need to worry." He said.

"Don't you dare call me nice!" I hissed back. Some part of my body felt warm after he said that. I just decided it was the adrenaline of going to battle.

"Whatever you wish mi'l-" A dart hit both the dragon and the rider and they both went to sleep. Tracy came out of the forest behind them and waved to me.

"Nice distraction Astrid! We got em! Once we get them on board you can do whatever you want with him," Tracy praised. She got a cage on wheels for the dragon and one of the crew carried the rider. I grumbled because I wanted to fight him but now I could torture him for thinking he was better than me.

We got back on the ship and I locked him up in the brig. We had a special cell for him that was more like a room but No one could hear outside what was happening. He is going to pay for trying to embarrass me.

* * *

Here we go! Astrid finally got the Rider! What's gonna happen to the poor guy? Find out next chapter!

 **Oh and another Shout out to my sis ThirstyIris who just posted her first two chapters for her story titled "Everything". ** I read the first chapter and it's super cute. She's writing about Miss Kobayashi's Dragon maid. It was a cute TV series sadly only 13 episodes so it was short so she's writing to add to the fluff. Anyways that's my little advertisement. See ya in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The Pirate

Chapter 4: Feelings?

Sorry I haven't updated in like half a year. But I'm back! Shoutout to the guys who messaged me to get me back on track! love you all! Enjoy!

* * *

"Omph!" The rider awoke from a punch to his stomach.

"Wakey wakey" I laughed.

"Morning." Was his response.

"You don't seem intimidated maybe this will solve the problem." With that, I slapped him across the face. The satisfaction I felt with that strike was amazing but I also felt an emptiness that wasn't. I probably just need to rough him up a little more to satisfy my rage. I slapped him a couple more times and then backed up, eager to hear his response.

"You have a nice form" He winced and laughed a little. I was expecting anything but that. He was definitely resilient.

"Why did you steal from me?" I glared at him.

"You mean the cards?" He asked.

"Ya." I spat back.

"You mean the cards that I made which were stolen from me which you stole which I simply reclaimed?"

"Yes- I mean no! I mean- Argh!" I was really getting pissed with this guy. "Why did you face the most feared pirate in the Archipelago and her crew for a pack of cards?" I asked trying to mock him but came more out as curiosity.

"Well if you must know, there is a device called the dragon eye. Dragon Hunters want it to seek out and kill dragons for profit. I hid it to discover new dragons and keep them safe. It got destroyed but before it did, I copied down as many notes as I could and wrote them all down of 3 stacks of cards." He explained.

"You have 2 other stacks. Why come after this one?" This guy must've been stupid.

"If Hunters would have found out that you had them in your possession, they'd either try to kill you for it or buy it off you at any price." He answered.

"What's so bad about that?" I countered.

"You sell the cards, you get money, hunters find the most powerful dragons out there, enslave them. Destroy anyone who is competition for them."

"And?"

"Well last time I saw, you just invaded a Hunter ship... I don't think they're going to be too kind in return." He warned. I hated to admit it but the part about the Hunters hating us might be true.

"So why didn't you just talk to us about that?"

"Well when you're hundreds of feet in the sky it's hard to know if the Hunters invaded you or you invaded the Hunters." He then spoke up again, "I was just going to destroy both ships but," He stopped. Why did he stop? Was he holding info he thought I wouldn't get? Oh no way. I got angry...er

"But what? Huh? Answer ME!" I jabbed him in the stomach again. He wheezed and gasped for air. As soon as he got air back in his lungs he spoke,

"I saw you on the deck and I couldn't in good conscience leave you in jeopardy of drowning. You look way to good to be at the bottom of the ocean." He stammered a little. I blushed.

Oh no

It can't be.

I blushed.

I turned my back to him to hide my blush and tried to say something to get the blush away. "Well you should've blown both ships up. You wouldn't be here then" I mocked.

"Neither would you" I froze. He was right. He spared my life. "You know a simple 'thanks for not blowing up my ship would be nice'" I turned around and punched him so hard in the face, I knocked him out.

"I don't do 'sorry'" I turned to leave but something was stopping me from leaving. I turned to look at the bloody nose I gave him and a wave of guilt passed over me. I picked up a cloth and wiped the blood away. I then turned to leave again but I was still drawn back to the teenager. "He looks so... cute when he's not awake" I whispered. I sat on a chair facing him and I slowly started to doze off.

WHAM

I shot up to find the teen on his face on the floor still tied up in the chair I bounded him to. I was annoyed that I was awoken for this.

"You seriously think you can get up and leave? You know the door's locked right?" I yawned.

"M mmmm." He muffled. I suppressed a giggle. It was adorable him trying to talk. "Mmm?" I panicked. He must've heard my giggle. I started bursting into laughter.

"You're on your face, can't move, and you can't talk. This is hilarious" I mocked.

"Astrid!" My mother opened the door.

"Yes?" I turned around.

"We're approaching another hunter ship. I know you'll probably want to lead the boarding invasion so get ready. We'll fire at the sails in five minutes." She closed the door and left. I got excited to board another ship. I went to leave when I heard the Rider's voice behind me.

"So... Hunter ship huh?" He asked now on his side looking at me.

"Ya. Why do you care?" I scoffed.

"Hunters have a tendency to get distracted when you insult their pride. That makes them really vulnerable for a counter strike. They focus all their attention in attacking and none on defense." He sounded like he knew from experience.

"I'll keep that in mind... Rider." I made the last word seem simple enough to try and hurt his pride. If he has any.

*On the Deck*

"Let's Board em!" My mother shouted. I was the first one on deck and made my way through the crew heading towards whoever the captain was. I kicked down the door to the captain's quarters and took my ax out and pointed it towards the man in the chair.

"So, you're coming to raid my ship correct?" The captain asked carving out a bird sculpture made of wood.

"Well if there's anything worth raiding which I'm skeptical of so far." I tried to sound unimpressed. I'm going to try and see if the Rider was right about their ego.

"Well there's nothing of value here on this ship that would mean anything to you." Was he trying to get me to leave?

"I doubt anything on this ship is worth anything to 'ANYONE'" I tried to talk back.

"You know, you sound an awful lot like an enemy of the Hunters. I know you've raided one fo our other ships with... Him around" He started as he continued to widdle.

"Him?" I lowered my ax. He wasn't talking about...

"The Rider." The captain didn't look at me.

"I captured him." I proudly stated. He suddenly looked up as if he were interested.

"Is that so?" The captain smiled and stood up. He was way taller than I thought. "Well I'll make you an offer."

"Ok I'm listening," I said now wanting to hear this man's offer.

"You give the boy to us and I'll take the bounty off your head."

"Excuse me?" What bounty? I didn't hear of one.

"After you attacked one of our ships, we put a bounty on your head. You're not exactly unknown around these parts Astrid." He took a step closer to me.

"You can kill me or beat me but without me, that bounty will be on your head and every lowlife bounty hunter will come for you. Is that boy worth it?" Was he blackmailing me? Wait. Why would I care if I traded him? Something about him makes me want to protect him. I had to come up with a reason. One finally popped up.

"I'll have to think about that. It's not wise to threaten a pirate." I turned and headed toward the deck. I called the crew off and the Hunter ship remained stationary.

"Why are you back?" My mother tapped my shoulder.

"There's nothing of value on that ship. They knew we were coming." I replied. I had to cover up the deal of trading the rider.

"Why aren't they leaving?" My mother looked at the hunters standing in a line.

"They put a bounty on my head for attacking the other captain." I left out the offer.

"They what!?" I saw her eyes. Nothing but anger and destruction reflected from them. No one messed with her daughter. Tracy was my cousin and after her parents died, we adopted her and we were the only two that my mom would ever show any signs of affection and motherly care. She was going to destroy them. I saw it in her eyes. She started heading towards the crew whispering something to each one. I walked up to hear what she was saying.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Ready the cannons. These filthy plague-infested rats are gonna be nothing but fish food."

* * *

Cliff Hanger! What will happen next? Find out in the next Chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

The Pirate

Chapter 5: Outnumbered

Hey Everyone! Sorry for being gone for like a year XD. One thing led to another but what YOU care about is that I'm back and I'll be posting again! YAY! Anyways I had to kinda re-read the story to remember what was going on but being gone almost a year gives me a LOT of material and ideas! Thanks for ur patience and enjoy!

* * *

"Ready! FIRE!"

The canons fired and blasted holes into the hunter's ship. I took a team and went to board to ship. After we boarded the ship I knew it was going to be fun. I went straight for the captain. I passed by the remaining crew and knocked each one out effortlessly. When I finally made it to the captain's quarters, he didn't even seem fazed about the fact that his ship was about to be sunk.

"You're making a huge mistake" was the only thing he said.

"Well, it wasn't my call" I defended. "The captain doesn't take too kindly to having one of her crewmates hunted." I took a step closer, ax raised.

He sighed. "You need to take a gander missy." He motioned upwards towards the deck. I slowly started backing away and ran towards the deck. When I got to the top I saw ships surrounding us. We all gathered around my mother for instructions.

"Cap'n whadda we do?" One of our crewmates asked.

"These ships are bounty hunters! They ain't gonna fight fair. Everyone get ready to be boarded!" My mother called out. We all ran to our positions but something quickly popped in my mind. I ran down to the brig to make a deal with the rider. I kicked open the door to find him just looking at the ceiling.

"You, Rider." I grabbed his attention.

"Yes?" He looked at me a little confused.

"I need your help." I let out and tried not to let my pride destroy me there.

"So you're going to trade me in order for your safety?" He asked like he knew my mind. Good thing he didn't. Why do I care if he knows how I think and feel deep down?

"No. You are my property and I will not let some hunter take what's min- I mean take one of my prisoners." I recovered.

"Wait. What were you about to say?" The rider asked now a little intrigued.

"If I lead you to your dragon, will you fight the ships surrounding us with us?" I pointed the ax at him saying this hoping it would look convincing.

"Tempting offer. BUT even if I do help you, I'll return here afterwards correct?" He asked me like he was waiting for some benefit.

"You help us, you don't sink to the bottom of the ocean in here." I replied instantly and with some major sass in my tone.

"Fine. Take me to my dragon." I unlocked the chains but accidentally touched his skin and I froze. I quickly shook my head and let him free and took him to the black night fury. When I got there he looked at me and said, "You may want to leave now." Like he was giving a hint that he was about to do something that could result in my being thrown off the ship. I ran back towards the deck.

"I got on the deck and watched our crew struggle to survive. The wall of ships around us were firing at us and their crew were overpowering us. I grabbed my ax and started at them.

BAM

A black streak shot into the sky. Some of the bounty hunters started turning their ships and started sailing away from us as fast as they could. There were only a few ships left attacking us. I tripped on some rope while fighting two men and my gaze caught a ship being met by a blue/purple ball of fire and all that could fill my eyes was the explosion and destruction of the ship. The two bounty hunters raised their ax to finish me off and claim their reward when instantly they were gone. I looked and heard two splashes. The rider continued to bring carnage towards our oppressors. After the final ship was sunk, I saw the rider pull something out of a side pouch. I took a spyglass to see what it was...

It was a compass. He was about to escape! I was about to look around to find a net (which probably won't even reach him but I don't care) when a green arrow hit the night fury sending the two spiraling into the water. I turned to whoever fired that arrow but traced the sound towards my mom holding a bow. She looked at me.

"He ain't goin anywhere." We dragged the duo back on the ship and back to their holding cells. For some reason, I waited for the boy to wake up. I never liked talking to people with words but I wanted to right now.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked myself aloud. "I'm becoming so soft. All because of this rider." I tried to reason out why I was. I never grew around boys who were my age. They were all way older than I was. Tracy was, in fact, the only one my age around. Could that be it? Or was it the fact that he was as strong as I was? Or possibly stronger? No that's impossible.

He started waking up. "Wha- what happened?"

"You tried to escape and we stopped you," I informed.

"Why? I'm of no use to you anymore." He argued. I, for once did not have a legitimate or logical response beside the fact that I didn't hate his company. I had to think of a response fast before he finds out I'm more soft towards him than any other person ever.

"Well, uh, You're my prisoner and you can't leave that easily," I answered. "Why do you even want to leave? Where would you go?" It was my turn to ask.

"Well, being captured and used isn't exactly fun you know." My heart felt a little heavy hearing this. "Plus I'd just head back to my island."

"You said you never blew up my ship because my looks got your attention." I was now on the offensive.

"Ya I did." He answered rather uncomfortably.

"Why would you say that and then want to leave me so badly?" I realized I asked him why he'd leave 'ME' but I hoped he didn't notice.

"Well when I first saw you, you had the cards in your hands and I thought you might share the same passion for dragons I had. After I found out you had no clue what they were and you were a pirate, I decided to try and give you a different perspective on dragons. But when I found out you were the daughter of the captain I told myself that there would be no way you'd change. So no matter what you do, I'll try and escape every chance I get but I will leave you in peace." He responded like he missed an opportunity.

I was now feeling uncomfortable... in a good way and a bad way. I felt sad that he didn't want to stay around but felt a little sense of warmth that he still won't hurt me. "It's getting late" I said. "I'll check that you are still here tomorrow. If you're not, I'll track you down like I did before. I know where you live." I turned around and started towards the door before I stopped to say anything nice. I didn't get to the door in time. I turned around. "By the way what's your name Rider?"

"Hiccup m'lady" He answered. I turned around and quickly shut the door to hide the blush I had radiating on my face. I went to my bed which was with the crew but away from all the men. Tracy, my mother and I were the only girls on the ship so there was an area just for us. Of course, my mother slept in the captain's quarters so it was just Tracy and I. I got into my bed and thought about why I saw this rider differently than any ally or enemy.

"I think I..." No. It's definite

"I like him"

* * *

BOOM. Astrid Makes a confession to herself! Awwww. So sweet! What'll happen? Will Hiccup escape? One way to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

The Pirate

Chapter 6: Dead?

Aight so this is a shorter chapter cuz I didn't have a lot of material for this chapter. Still over 1k words so hey. At least it wasn't like 500. Anyways thanks for the support. I'll try to upload once a week. Love u all lots!

* * *

*Astrid pov*

He was infiltrating my dreams and thoughts that night. Every time I tried to think of a random subject whether it'd be other pirates, royalty, crewmates or even the unknown, they'd all trail back to him. The boy named Hiccup. 'Where did he come from? Why is he here? Can I really keep him here?' My thoughts became more absurd, 'I wonder if he's single. WAIT WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?'. I liked having him around but I felt like I may like him more than I should. I sat up out of bed and Tracy awoke hearing me.

"Hey what's goin on?" She asked innocently.

"Ah it's nothing" I responded.

"C'mon now. THE Astrid Hofferson awake for no reason? Spill." She winked.

"Hic- The rider. I can't quite figure him out".

"His air-lovin charm gettin to ya?"

"NO!" I blushed, "I just don't know. He's helped us but told me after interrogation that he will escape. It's all something to do with those cards". I concluded

"I've never seen you THIS determined about a prisoner. It seems like you believe that he will". Tracy teased me.

"HA! He won't escape as long as I'm around. I won't let some hot shot think he's the best out there. I'll beat him at this game he thinks we're playing" I pumped my fist out and locked it back in all confidence.

"You ARE playin this game" She laughed. It hit me and my ego kinda deflated a little. Just a little.

"Ugh. Fine, I'm playing this game. But I will win!" I was getting pumped up.

"Well, you'll probably overdo it. But hey, at least you'll win". She then turned and went back to sleep. I followed after.

*The Next Day*

"He's Dead!?" I awoke to hear two crew members talking outside Hiccup's little cell. I was too half asleep to really pay attention to what they were saying.

"What do you think Astrid will think? Her prisoner died." I was waking up and it hit me what they were saying.

'What? He was fine yesterday' I thought as I started to shoot up and put my clothes on heading towards the voices. Something though inside me felt... worried?

"AH! GET HIM!" I heard voices yell and I got my ax out and ran. I ran to the stairs and grabbed the first figure I saw with my ax and threw them to the ground. I aimed the ax at their throat as I examined who I caught.

"Trying to escape Hiccup?" I smiled as I saw the Auburn haired boy not only alive but somehow escaped. No one has ever done that. It was... kind of... attractive.

"Ugh. You again." He groaned and out of air.

"Come on. Back you go prisoner". I led him past everyone and forced him back into the cell. I was about to chain his wrist up again but something was stopping me from doing it. He looked sad and a little worried. He looked at me hesitating with the chains.

"Well? Why am I not chained up yet?" He started. "I hope you're not planning on trying to convince me to join you by playing nice." That thought never crossed my mind. 'Him. I. On the same team. QUIT THINKING LIKE THAT.' I scolded myself.

"You look sad. Just disappointed I foiled your escape?" I bragged.

"It's not that. I'll get out eventually but I'm worried about my friend." He responded.

"You came here alone. No one was with you." 'Wait. He didn't mean', "The dragon is your friend?" I was shocked that he called a beast his friend.

"My very best. I want to see him. Please." He was pleading to any part of me that would pity him. I hated to see such a cute guy sad.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll show you your friend if you cooperate." I offered.

"Show me Toothless first. I want to know that he's being treated well". Part of me wanted to slap him for even trying to put the pressure on me. But I probably would ruin any chance with getting him to not hate me. 'QUIT IT. HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU'.

"Fine. You may see him". I tied his hands behind his back and led him to where we kept the dragon. "Here". I tried to sound powerful. The face the two made when they saw each other was... indescribable.

"Hey bud!" Hiccup cheered as his dragon... Toothless was it? cooed in response. "Don't worry, we'll get out of here soon I kinda got a plan." He whispered but a little too loudly because I could hear it. I let them have about 10 minutes together before I grabbed Hiccup.

"Time's up. Back you go". The dragon growled.

"Hey bud don't worry we'll be back in no time!" He winked at the beast. We got back to the cell and I tossed him in but only chained one ankle so he could at least move a little. I moved up to the deck and stared out at the ocean pondering what he said and how many times he predicted that he would escape.

"I won't let that happen". I slammed my fist on the railing and went to resume thinking of his possible escape plans.

*Hiccup pov*

She was nice enough to only keep my ankle chained. She seemed so rude but kind in a way. "Ugh, if only I could've changed her. Such a shame a cute girl like her is too stubborn" I said to myself. "Oh well. All I know is she is the competitive type so that means all she'll be thinking about how I'll escape. Knowing this, my plan just might work".

* * *

Well, Hiccup got a plan! I know you all wanna know how this story will end. Trust me, you'll get an answer!


End file.
